Apollos Wisdom Teeth
by DianaoftheAmazons
Summary: A story I wrote for something my siblings and I did. Our prompt was a picture of a smahed toilet. But I wrote about Apollo Crock, a genderbent Artemis Crock getting his wisdom teeth pulled and what he sees and stuff. I know grammar might be bad, please no flames!


It was a normal day for Apollo Crock. He was at school, and it was BORING. He had tests in every subject that day, and that entire time the teachers hadnt let anyone go to the bathroom. He looked expectantly at the clock above his science class, silently begging to be let out. The class was scheduled to be over in one minute, but it felt like an eternity. Finally, the bell rung and everyone shoved and pushed to get out. Apollo stayed back, not wanting to get hurt. Since it was lunch time, he knew the bathrooms would be crowded with students who hadnt used te washroom all morning. Luckily, he didnt need to go and headed straight for lunch.

"Apollo Crock please come to the office. Your father is here to pick you up and says he is really annoyed that you forgot about your dentists appointment" Blared over the speaker system. He turned red with embarassment and turned around to goto the general office of Gotham Academy. How could he forget! Two weeks ago his mom had scheduled him to get his wisdom teeth pulled today. 'Ugh... worst day ever.' He thought scowling.

" Sup 'Pollo! So forget anything lately?" Apollo jumped as his friend Dixie Grayson appeared out of no where.

" Jeez Dix, you could at least warn me before scaring me like that." Apollo sighed. His friend, who was no more than that, tended to do things like that all the time.

" well, i'm going to eat lunch before Mr. Hinglepopper finds me in the halls and gives me detention! See you later!oh, and have fun at the dentists!" Dixie shouted before she ran off. That was when he noticed he was in front of the office and that his dad was sitting in front of him tapping his fingers on the arms of his wheel chair.

" sorry dad... Lots of tests today and I kinda forgot." Apollo muttered scratching his neck. His dad just huffed and turned around, heading outside. A taxi was waiting for them, since his mom was unable to drive and Apollo didnt have a car. The drive to the dentists was awkward and boring. When they arrived, his mom paid the driver and exited the car, before heading inside. Apollo hesitated before following. It wasnt his fault Dixie had scared him with 'What could go wrongs' all yesturday. Entering, he breathed in the scent of sterilized everything and toothpaste. His mother was signing him in, so he sat down and looked at his lap, twiddling his fingers, practicing his finger positionings for archery.

" Apollo?" A nurse called. He gulped but stood and followed her to his doom.

" could you please just lay down here? I need to finish setting up for the procedure." The nurse told him. Apollo complied, but not in the most willing way. After the nurse finished doing whatever, she brought a mask over to him.

" this has a special has that will make you feel no pain, but you will feel a little loopy. Okay?" Apollo nodded at the nurse. She flipped and switch and told him to just breathe. He did so, and soon felt, well great. It was as if he was floating on a cloud of calmness. All sounds around him were blurred. It was very nice. His eyes widened as he saw little purple dog footprints randomly appear on the walls, appearing and dissapearing as if something was walking. Since he was watching the magical footprints, he didnt notice his first tooth come out. Soon, the other three followed, and he was done. What had seemed like a few minutes to him, had been two hours. He felt someone start to support him and move him. He looked and saw the pretty nurse from before, but she looked different. Her hair had gone from long and blonde to shortish and bright reddish orange. Her eyes weee now green. It hit him. Willow West. She had followed him and was taking him home.

" you look pretty..." He slurred to her. Outside of his loopy gas reality, the blonde nurse laughed at the boy. His eyes were droopy and he was stumbling a bit. She was leading him to the taci that would take him home since his dad couldnt. Leaving apollo suddnely stopped. He was looking at the bathroom.

" why is the toilet smashed?" He asked. In his reality, the toilet was blown to smithereens, fallen apart. There was also toilet paper on the ground. But really, it was perfectly fine. Both adults laughed and led him away, Apollo still questioning the state of the toilet.


End file.
